Signature Guidelines
Types of Signatures Signatures are special techniques that are created by the player for their character. They are unique attacks that can have multiple ups and downs, influencing a battle drastically. There are multiple types of signature techniques, each allowing for different ways of controlling the battle field. * '''Signature Attack: '''Signature Attacks are special attacks that defines who your character is. A Signature Attack may have up to 5 Pros. A character may own only 2 Signature Attacks. * '''Counter Signature: '''Counter Signatures can negate/deflect a powerful incoming attack. If you possess a counter-signature, there is a 50% chance for the counter to trigger against the opponent's attack. You must define in the technique's description what causes it to activate. A Counter Signature may have up to 5 Pros. * '''Signature Transformation: '''A Signature Transformation is a special kind of form that only your character may use. A Signature Transformation may have up to 5 Pros. A character may only own 1 Signature Transformation. * '''Sync Signature: '''A Sync Signature is a unique form of Signature Techniques that require at least 2 participants. A Sync Signature is an attack used by a team/group of allies in combat. To use one in combat, at least 1 member must have it in their Signature slot in the battle layout. A Sync Signature may have up to 10 Pros. When this attack is used, all other participants, except the initiator, skip their next turn. Custom Techniques * All Custom Techniques may only have 1 Pro or 2 Pros and 1 Con. * Custom Techniques cannot have any effects that go over 25%. Stun and Stagger effects may only have a maximum chance percentage of 5%. * Every character may have up to 3 Power A Techniques, 3 Power B Techniques, and 1 Ultimate attack. Rules/Regulations for Signatures All Signatures are freely customizable, however there must be a few regulations to them to prevent abuse and/or unfairness. Below, a list of all banned effects have been listed. * A Pro/Con that increases any Stat or Multiplier above 50% with one Pro alone. * A Pro/Con that makes you "Invincible" or "Unkillable" in terms of combat in this system. This includes making multiple skills to use in succession in order to achieve this. * A Pro/Con that prevents your character from perishing in combat unless it is a Counter-Attack Signature that might be activated when you would perish. * A Pro/Con that gives you EXP, Gild, or any other benefits outside of combat. * A Pro/Con that allows you to repeatedly make copies of yourself, attacks, or copies the skills of other users. * A Pro/Con that gives you Legendary Status or Boosts similar to one of the Legendary Categories. * A Signature Skill that is the same as another user's Signature Skill. There's lots of original ideas, get creative. On top of the banned effects, there are a few basic rules to follow when creating a Signature Technique. * For every Pro there must be a Con * You may not have a Stat Boost that goes over 50% in a single Pro * Status Ailments may only have a maximum of 25% chance to inflict. * Pros/Cons will be weighted depending on their potency/power. If an administrator deems a Pro/Con too strong/weak, they'll ask you to fix it. * Certain effects may be judged more harshly if they coincide with your Power-Form abilities. This is done to prevent a character from becoming too strong.